finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bahamut Lagoon
Bahamut Lagoon (バハムートラグーン, Bahamut Lagoon) was created by Square Co., Ltd.. It was originally meant to be a spin-off of the main Final Fantasy series called Final Fantasy Tactics (a title under which another game was released later), but that idea was scrapped, and instead it was called Bahamut Lagoon. It is very similar to the Final Fantasy Tactics and Final Fantasy Tactics Advance in terms of gameplay. It was never officially released outside Japan, but was fan-translated by a group known as DeJap. Gameplay The gameplay is very reminiscent to Final Fantasy Tactics. It combines classic RPG battles with tactical turn-based strategy, much like Advance Wars. Characters have normal RPG statistics such as HP, MP (here called SP), and EXP. They can also use Equipment and curative items. Summoned monsters are also present, in a way, but are constantly ready in battle, and can act on the player's behalf. The battle system consists of turn-based map movement and RPG battles. The player can, for instance, during turn-based, move his party (a maximum of four characters), then choose commands such as Wait, Magic/Technique, and make a dragon attack an enemy party. Techniques and magic can cause effects to the environment. For example, Ice can freeze water and Thunder can destroy structures. Once the player enters a battle with an enemy party, the usual commands -- Attack, Magic, Swordtech, Items and the like -- can be used. Once a battle is won, the party is presented with EXP as well as Items and GP (money). Outside battle, the player can move around, interact with the characters, and buy items and weapons, like any normal RPG. Story In the land of Orelus, the Granbelos Empire, under the lead of Emperor Sauzer, is slowly taking over. The Kingdom of Kahna has long survived, thanks to their guardian, the dragon Bahamut, which the royal family of Kahna can commune with. However, one day, Bahamut fell into a deep sleep, and the Granbelos Empire attacked the Kingdom of Kahna. Some survivors of Kahna, together with some mercenaries, create a resistance group. Flying the skies of Orelus with their airship, the Farnheit, they try to liberate the lands. However, they stumble onto an even larger plot that might prove to be the end of the world. Characters Bahamut Lagoon boasts a huge number of playable characters, with many having the traits of generic Final Fantasy job classes. Main Characters *'Byuu' - The silent protagonist of the story, and childhood friend of Yoyo, the Princess of Kahna. *'Yoyo' - The Princess of Kahna, and descendant of the Dragnar, who can speak to dragons. *'Sendak' - An old man who can summon monsters, who tend to ramble on about things. He has a crush on Byuu. *'Matelite' - Captain of the Guards of Kahna, he tends to be very overprotective of Yoyo. *'Taicho' - Another knight of Kahna, who lost his wife to the Empire. *'General Palpaleos' - An Imperial general, who defects and falls in love with Yoyo. Minor Characters *'Rush' - Byuu's friend, although they tend to rivalize about a lot of things. *'Truce' - Another of of Byuu's party, he is the thinker. *'Bikkebakke' - A nervous, slightly on the large side friend of Byuu's. He struggles to earn money by selling moldy mushrooms. *'Gunso' - A Knight of Kahna, who complains about his itchy armor at all times. *'Barclay' - A Knight of Kahna, who seems to have fallen for Anastasia. *'Donfan' - A ladies' man, who doesn't luck out too much, but is very persistent. Often he is turned into a toad by the female magicians aboard the Fahrenheit. *'Frenze' - A lancer, who is first friends with Reeve, but seems to grow apart from him. Tends to execute evil schemes on Reeve. *'Reeve' - A "lan-lan-lancer!" and former friend of Frenze's. He spends a lot of time in bed due to food poisoning. *'Mini-devils' - Mini-devils are small devils that dance in battle, and don't talk much. Enemies *'Emperor Sauzer' - The Emperor of Granbelos, he has an ambition to control the skies of Orelus. *'Lestat' - An Imperial General whose speech is peppered with profanity. Trivia *The Mini-devils are very much alike the Moogles of Final Fantasy, and they might just have been Moogles before Square decided to change the name and content of the game. Category:Games